Late Night Call
by KhCcGlee
Summary: After regionals our favorite couple shares a phone call. Finchel fluff.


Rachel Berry could not sleep. She sighed, flipped her pillow to a new side, and rolled over, yet she still could not get comfortable. Her mind raced with thoughts of what had happened just hours ago.

New Directions filed on to the bus and sat down with out a word. Apparently there amazing performance wasn't enough to beat Vocal Adrenaline or Aural Intensity at Regionals. Among the twelve depressed teens, there was one of them that had reason to be the most depressed. That teenager was Rachel Berry.

Rachel had found out that her mom decided that after having Jesse crush her heart just to meet her, she wanted a family that did not include Rachel. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, New Directions didn't even place at Regionals meaning no more glee club at William Mckinely High School.

Even though she had reason to be the most depressed out of the twelve distraught teens, she wasn't. Sure she had massive amounts of reason to be crying her eyes out, but she also had reason to be the happiest girl in the world. That reason was currently sitting next to her with his long arm around her shoulder. That reason had held her heart ever since he first joined glee club. That reason had just recently confessed his love for her. That reason was Finn Hudson.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, Rach."

"I meant to tell you earlier, but given the circumstances there was no free time earlier, that I love you too."

Finn was silent. Rachel began to worry. She hung her head and created a curtain of her hair between them so he couldn't see her face turn red. After a minute, she peeked out of her hair to see Finn staring at her with the biggest smile in the world plastered on his face. She raised her head and asked "What is so amusing to you? I just told you of my reciprocated feelings and all you can do is stare at me?"

"Well first of all, I don't know what that means. Second, I'm smiling because the girl I'm completely in love with told me she loves me too."

She smiled and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder and sighing contentedly.

Rachel rolled over once again which made her face her night stand. Her pink bedazzled phone lie there charging. She grabbed it off the night stand and dialed a number she knew by heart. She had spent so many nights dialing the same number wishing she had the guts to press send. This time she did press send and felt joy spread through her veins as it rang.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered. Only then did the thought process through Rachel's head that Finn would be sleeping at 3:29 a.m.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but s'okay. What's up babe?"

"Nothing really I just couldn't sleep. A lot happened today."

"Yeah I hear you. We lost and Quinn had her baby."

"And we shared declarations of love."

"Mhmm" Finn sighed happily.

"And my mom doesn't want me" Rachel regretted saying those words the minute they left her mouth. Saying them aloud made it real. It was all word vomit.

"Yep. Wait what?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Just forget I said it."

"Rach, baby. What's wrong tell me?"

"It's nothing. I just went to talk to my mom when you were at the hospital and she told me that she wanted a baby and not me." Rachel said with tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shelby didn't want Rachel? Who would be stupid enough to pass her up? She's smart, funny, amazing, talented, gorgeous, determined, and much more. She had the best smile, most amazing personality, cutest laugh, and prettiest eyes. Her voice was beautiful when she sang and even when she wasn't singing. Even her name was awesome. Rachel Barbara Berry. When she smiled, it was like sun shine on a rainy day. He wanted to kiss away her pain and protect her from people like Shelby.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. If it helps, I love you and will never ever leave you like she did."

"That does help. I love you too, Finn."

"Alright, well how about we do something tomorrow and get your mind off of all this?"

"Sure thing, like what?" she asked already getting excited in anticipation for being with Finn tomorrow.

"I'm too tired to think. How about I give you an answer tomorrow and right now I sleep?"

Rachel giggled and agreed.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Rachel hung up, put her phone back on the charger, and flopped back in bed. For once that night, Rachel was finally able to sleep.


End file.
